Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style)
Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Moana * Raye Hino/Sailor Mars - Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter- Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Brock (Pokemon) * Luna - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Ikuko Tsukino - Brock's Mum (Pokemon) * Haruna - Herself * Molly Baker - Serena/Sailor Moon * Melvin Butler - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * Queen Beryl - Mother Gothel (Tangeld) * Jedite - Dr.Facilier (the princess and the frog) * Princess Seffron - Mitsato Katsuragi (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Susan Baker - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Morga - Herself * Kenji Tsukino - Brock's Dad (Pokemon) * Andrew - Himself * Sammy Tsukino - Forrest (Pokemon) * Neflite - James (Pokemon) * Zoycite - Helga Sinclair (Ataltnis The Lost Empire) * Malachite - Commander Rourke (Atlantis The Lost Empire) * Crane Game Joe - Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon) * Greg - Maui (Moana) * Chad - ???? (Ranma 1/2) * Hercules - PJ (Goof Troop) * Hercules' Owner - herself * Artemis - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) * Prince Darien (Bad) - Archie (Pokemon) * Queen Serenity - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Super Beryl - Iris (Sinbad and the legend of the seven Seas) * Moonlight Knight - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Anne Granger - Zirconia (Sailor Moon) * Alan Granger - Queen Nehelenia (Sailor Moon) * Ken - Taiki Kou (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Tirsta - ????? * Sailor Pluto - Elsa (Frozen) * Elizabeth Hansford - ??? * Wiseman - Professor Norton (Nimnul Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Catzi - Shego (Kim Possible) * Catzi (????) - Kim Possible * Berty - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Berty (????) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Avery - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) * Avery (????) - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Prisma - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) * Prisma (????) - (The Swan Princess) * Rubeus - The Greatest Spy in the World (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Double O Chipmunk) * Emerald - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Daymond's Brother or Saphire - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers to the rescue) * Prince Daymond - Ratso Ratzkiwatzki (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Future Tuxedo Mask - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Neo Queen Serenity - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amara (Male) - Ranma Saotome (Male) (Ranma 1/2) * Wicked Lady -Kagura (InuYasha) * Sailor Uranus - Ranma Girl (Ranma 1/2) * Michelle or Sailor Neptune - Mai Valatine (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Sailor Saturn - Mulan * Hotaru's father - Shan-Yu * Kaorinite - Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby doo and the Witch Ghost) * Zirconia - Wiseman (Sailor Moon) * Tiger's Eye - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Fish Eye - Ymza (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hawk's Eye - Wiggins (Pocahontas) * Queen Nehelenia - Emerald (Sailor Moon) * CeleCele - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * PallaPalla - Bonnie (Pokemon) * JunJun - Sena (Tai Chi Chaser) * BuseBuse - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Adult Rini - Kikyo (Inuyasha) * Young Serena - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Helios - Black Jack (Osamu Tezuka) * Queen Nehelenia (Old) - Herself Seasons: * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Season 1) * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Season 2) * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Season 3) * Sailor Jupiter (165Movies Style) (Season 4) Movie: # Sailor Jupiter R:Promise of The Rose (165Movies Style) # Sailor Jupiter S:Hearts in Thunder (165Movies Style) # Sailor Jupiter Super S:Black Nightmare Hole Trivia: * Like the original series, this series will be produced with 165 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. * this spoof will be Used the Pioneer Dub * Raye/Sailor Mars will makes her Appearence In Season 3 the or Raye and Rini Begin Name Leter ??? Next * Brock Doo, Where Are You! Gallery Lita Kino-0.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Serena/Sailor Moon Moana in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Moana as Amy/Sailor Mercury Akane Tendo-0.jpg|Akane Tendo as Raye/Sailor Mars Ami Mizuno Swimsuit.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Tara Boumdeay.jpg|Tara Boumdeay as Mina/Sailor Venus Brock Pokémon.jpg|Brock as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Lola-1.png|Lola as Ikuko Tsukino Sailor Moon in No Prince Charming.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Molly Baker Tuxedo-mask-darien-sailor-moon-6.65.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Melvin Butler Ikuko Tsukino Angry.jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Susan Baker Morga.jpg|Morga as Herself Forrest.png|Forrest as Sammy Tsukino Tracey Sketchit-0.png|Tracey Sketchit as Crane Game Joe Maui Shocked.jpg|Maui as Greg Ran ranma195.jpg|Ranma Saotome (Male) as Chad Klaus.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Alan Granger Claudia Vorstein in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Granger Raye hino Cute.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Elsa frozen 2.jpg|Elsa as Trista/Sailor Pluto Ratso Ratzkiwatzki-1.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Prince Diamond (Bad) Professor Nimnul in The Carpetsnaggers.png|Professor Nimnul as Wiseman Shego in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Shego as Wicked Lady Ranmagirl.jpg|Ranma Saotome (Female) as Amara/Sailor Uranus Mai Valentine.png|Mai Valatine as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Category:165Movies